James and Victoria: A love through time
by FluffyHeadedGirl
Summary: The real story. according to me
1. Chapter 1

Battle of Grunwald (1410)

Battle.

They told us we were dieing for our honour.

I lay on the hard, wet ground .I drifted in and out of consciousness. Bodies of bloodstained soldiers lay dead around me. In the distance I heard clashing of swords, but it came and went every so often. When I tried to open my eyes they were stung by heavy raindrops. Memories of my last moments on the field flashed behind my eyelids like lightning. I could feel the steel of my sword once again. I heard the screams of agony and victory around me. We would die for our beloved country. We would die for our freedom, that's what I thought.

My body ached for the days of the fight but my mind pushed my forward with every once of strength I had. I loved the battle, I loved the feel of my sword as I drove it into the nearest man. The flashes of memory brought back the memory of pain. The pain had numbed to an annoying throb by now but it made me scared. I knew I was going to die, I could feel my life slipping away. I wasn't ready though, I had so much left to give to this world.

I could still see the look of shock on the young boys face when his sword had made contact with my flesh. His eyes were wide as me looked at the damage he'd made. I wanted to react but my body couldn't handle the foreign object, it began to shut down. My strength left me in a flash and I was falling into a pit of darkness.

As I lay on the hard, wet ground I prayed to St. Anne. I asked her to send me an angel to save me. I promised her nothing new in return just my faith and continued service as an angel of death with a sword in my hand. Consciousness started to slip away and I thought I was gone. Thats when I say her. She illuminated the prevailing darkness in my mind but I could see nothing but her. The sun and broken through the clouds and her skin sparkled like a million diamonds. She had a mane of flowing copper hair. Her ruby eyes pierced into me from across the battle field and she started to move towards me at alarming speed. She wore a long white dress which billowed behind her as she ran. It was splattered with vivid red blood. When she got to my side her face was a vision of love and mercy. She bent down, her warm breath tickling my cold cheek.

"_I have come to save your life." _She softly spoke.

It was then that I knew she was my angel from Saint Anne. I thanked heaven. She lifted my up in her arms. We began our flight to heaven. The wind sped past my face. I closed my eyes resting in her arms and I was happy.

****

I knew I was in a dream. Flashes of images passed me. I could see myself as if I was a separate person. I saw the look of confusion and wonder on my face as the speeding images flew past. They were like large paintings being pulled on strings. I saw my father in a portrait, a saw myself looking at his face with longing and misery. Hundreds of images passed by. Riches and money, Royal feasts in grand halls, a sea of thick red blood, swords and shield and the dying eyes of the men I'd killed. Endless faces. Before I knew it the dream was gone, it was replaced by pain. This pain wasn't like the deadly blow I was inflicted on the battlefield, I was on fire. I wondered if there had been a mistake and I had been taken to hell instead. Those haunting faces in my dream made me think there was no mistake. I would be burned by the eternal flames of Lucifer for eternity. I couldn't feel anything but the flames. I couldn't breath or move. I internally cursed myself for wishing to be saved. I wanted to stop thinking. I wanted to stop feeling.

I had been feeling the flames around me for a lifetime by now. Often I drifted in and out of sleep, but even my dreams were haunted by the pain. When I awaked I wished for death, trying to scream out. Slowly my senses returned. I could hear a strong wind blowing in the distance. There was even, shallow breathing coming from somewhere near by. Slowly other senses came back. I began to smell moist rock and my breathing became harsher as I prepared to move. By now I wouldn't have been surprised if I had been more than a pile of ashes. Suddenly there was a gasp and quick footsteps towards me. I felt a movement in the air and a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

_Don't move it will only make the change harder. Please._

It felt like a lifetime ago but I would know that angelic voice anywhere. I did what she said. The fire began to lessen. My fingertips were released and the calm spread slowly up my arms. Unfortunately the fire in my chest got worse, if that were possible. It built up and pushed down like my heart had burned into a gigantic fireball. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up in a flash and catapulted into the air. I let out a bone shaking scream of pain and collapsed on the floor. The blackness once again took me and I welcomed it like an old friend. The last thing I remember was her feet walking towards me. She was barefoot. Hmm, I wonder why?.......

****

I felt calm, at rest. The fire was gone and I thanked the heavens. I opened my eyes and looked around for the first time. I was in a cave. I lay on an animal skin and there was an open fire in a gap in the stone wall. My throat was sore and I felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks. I realised I had no shirt on, just my trousers and no shoes. I had lost my armor and I felt a twinge of sadness. It had taken me years to become a knight. My father had been one and I was eager to show him my courage and skill. He never acknowledged my achievements and left me unsatisfied and filled with hatred. Even so I had other reasons for wanting to be a knight. I had to satisfy the incredible blood lust my muscles felt all the time. I was born to kill and cause pain. I knew my days as a knight were over but I felt a new sort of strength building. I needed to run, to fly. I began to inch in my stillness and wanted to move when I heard soft footsteps. I froze. The beautiful woman enter, she had a full grown man dragging behind her. From the look of he he was a normal village person. He was newly dead, he smelt mouth-watering. I turned away in disgust with myself. What was wrong with me? Was I a cannibal now was well as a merciless killer. I was definitely going to hell. She dropped him in front of me and sat crossed legged in front of me.

"_You need to eat, You're probably very hungry now."_

I stared at her shocked at her bluntness on the matter of eating a person. How did she know what I was thinking? Was she a wizard or really an angel from god. She looked confused but she must have realised I wasn't getting a word she was saying.

"_I'm sorry where are my manners?I'm Victoria."_

"_James,"_

I replied with a nod of my head. I liked that she had a hint of east European to her accent, the way she spoke flowed well and sounded like the currents of the ocean.

"_I know this must seem very strange, but I'm going to be straight with you here. On that battle field you were dieing. I saved you and brought you back here, but there's something you should know..."_

I waited for her to continue impatiently.

"_James, You died, and I made you come back as a Vampyre."_

I know I should have been scared, everyone in our village had heard the tales of the cold one, the blood drinkers. I wasn't afraid. This made sense for me. I was a killer, I knew that. I looked at Victoria with a devilish smile, I silently challenged her with my eyes. She wanted me to be scared, she wanted it to be hard to adjust. In a flash of movement I was over the dead body. I started into his unfocused, glassy eyes and pretended in my mind he was alive. I could feel his still warm blood, it called to me. I found the main artery automatically and bit into his neck. The warm metallic taste filled my mouth. I moaned with relief as the silent urge for blood was satisfied. Victoria stood over me and watched in silence, evaluating my performance. When I had sucked the body dry I stood up and faced her. A trickle of blood started to run down my chin. Victoria reached up and wiped it away. When she touched my skin I felt an electric current through me. Feelings of hunger began to emerge within me, but they weren't for blood. When I was alive I had many women. Women and fame were just part of the job. I had been married, but I didn't love her. I didn't know her, it was arranged by my father and I had obliged to keep traditions happy. My wife was an extremely boring person, she was sixteen and never spoke. She was nothing to me. I looked into Victoria's ruby eyes and I saw excitement, I saw fire and passion.

_Vic,why did you pick me. Out of all the people in the battle that day, Why me?_

The question had been bugging me for a while and I wanted to know what she expected of me. Was I just her companion, I wanted her, I wanted her to be mine. Victoria looked into my eyes for a while. I don't know what she saw in them but she hesitated in her answer when she saw it.

_I saw, I saw what I had been looking for. James, I've been a Vampyre for 129 years. I was looking for someone strong and exciting to spend my life with. When I saw you on that field, there was such spirit and strength in your face, it was just you. Always you._

_Vic what am I to you?_

I stared her so she couldn't escape my question. I had to know the answer. I had never believed in love at first sight but this was different, It was like we were two parts of the same object together at last. Victoria sighed and looked away.

_Everything._ She spoke in a whisper.

She had felt it too. I grabbed her and kissed her mouth with very emotion I felt. Passion, gratitude, lust, relief. She relaxed into my arms and I knew we would be together of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

South America (1512)

The trees that had once been still and silent in this forest were swept out of view in seconds. I loved it when we ran through the trees, it made it look like those big, giant redwoods were running in terror. I had been a Vampyre for 102 years. 102 years with her. it wasn't enough. I wanted, no I needed more. She ran with me today. I always thought even for a Vampyre she ran gracefully, she floated on the wind. I heard the signal from Victoria and my mind remembered we were on a hunt. I sniffed the wind. Someone had been here recently and was headed north. We continued on our path through the trees. Up ahead the trees broke, and light streamed in. It was a very warm day today. The sun was beating down and even from here I could feel the heat waves pulsing off the dusty ground. As we got to the edge of the shadows I spied our pray. She was washing her clothes in the shade of the river all alone. She was young, too young for my liking. I nodded to Victoria to say she could have this one. Young girls were incredibly boring. I waited in the forest. She returned with a smile on her face and blood splattered all over her dress. I smiled back when I remembered the last time she had looked like that. I had to find another human. I was hungry. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The air way sticky and humid. I wanted to know where the nearest human was. It was North. I am a tracker, I can find anything. Even after 102 years I'm not sure how it works, just that it does. I knew to satisfy my hunger I had to go further north, so I stepped on into the sunlight.

****

The second I was out of the shadows my skin began to sparkle. The ground was dusty and hot beneath my feet. Up ahead stood a large wall. I ran at it fast, with Victoria right on my heels. I leapt in the air and cleared the wall by a few meters. I came down with a thud, causing ripples in the earth. Victoria floated like a feather. She was at my back urging me forward. She didn't like the sun. We were just about to start running when it finally registered on me. I looked around. I hadn't realised but those humble, dirty walls held an Empire. We were on an abandoned street. Buildings made with gold rose up on either side causing our street to be very narrow. Unfortunately the sun was over head so we couldn't escape it. Ahead was a crowd of people in the distance, we began to walk towards it slowly. I wondered where we were? Everyone in the crowd was very oddly dressed. They wore robes and had tattoos all over their bodies. They were all facing a gigantic set of steps. Up in the clouds I could see the top. A man with a head dress on and blood smeared on his chest shouted at the crowd. The crowd replied to him with cheers and screams. They talked in a strange language. Nobody had noticed us and I decided to watch what they were going to do next. It was fascinating watching them. Some rough looking men came out with a scared man painted blue. He struggled in their arms but they held fast. He was strapped down, face up to a stump. The man with the face mask shouted at the crowd again. He then took out a knife and stabbed the man in the heart. I winced and looked away. Not from mercy I was just really hungry. I heard a thud and I saw His head bounce down the steps. A man with a mask of a devil pushed his body down the steps. Head dress guy held a heart in his hand, and pointed it at the sky. What was going on? The people cheered at the heart. I had never seen any culture do this before. A little girl at the edge of the crowd looked over at me. She wandered over with a curious expression on her face. She got to close to me and I began to hear her blood pumping. Hunger finally overpowered my fascination. I smiled at Victoria and she smiled back with relief. She had been getting hungry but had waited for me to strike first. We both knew that the moment I had joined this coven I had become the leader. I sprinted towards the people and dived into the middle. Thats when the screaming started. The crowd started to run in every direction. They sensed danger. I grabbed the nearest man and bit into his neck. He screamed with pain and tried to stab me with a flint knife. It broke on my skin and and I continued to suck him dry. Victoria did the same. I finished and stood up. I killed three more people. I looked at the steps and the man with the head dress was making his slow way down the stairs. Every few minutes he looked up at us. He had a look of worry and happiness on his face. The rest of the people up on the top followed him down. A man and woman followed him hand in hand. They wore rich green robes and were covered in gold. They wore giant gold crowns and I assumed they were the king and Queen. The man with the head dress had made it down first. He approached us causally. When he was close enough he got down on his knees and bowed lowly to us. The rest of them and reached the bottom and did the same.

_Do you see this Vic? What are they doing? I think these people are the craziest we've come across._

_At least they know their place. We are Gods._

The truth rang out in Victoria's voice. We were Gods. We were the beings that passed judgement on the humans. We were the higher beings. They were still bowing and I decided to play the part for them.

_Sit up!_

Even with the language difference the man with the head dress knew I was talking to him. He stood up and lowered his eyes. He wouldn't look me directly in the face. He was looking at my bare chest. I remembered the sun and realized what he must have been seeing. Two shining Gods.

_What's you're name? _I asked.

_He can't understand you James! _Victoria replied.

_Jamez! T_he man screamed. He turned to the bowing King and Queen and repeated the word. The all stood up and crowded around us. This would be good. We could be the Gods of an unknown civilization where they liked to sacrifice humans on Thursdays. This could work. Suddenly a man emerged from the forest. He was running and tripped over his own feet often. When he reached the King, he bowed and then spoke to him in a frantic voice. A shocked whisper ran through the group. They faced us and motioned towards the forest. I think they were asking us to follow. They walked slowly and it was irritating, but I decided if I was going to be God I had to control my temper. It took us about 10 minutes to make a 30 second trip. We emerged from the trees on the beach. The sun had begun to set and the beach was in shadow. I could feel Victoria physically relax. I looked around the beach. In the water was an enormous fleet of ships. They were Spanish, by the look of the flags. Victoria knew Spanish, which would be good. I wanted to know why they were here trying to steal my Empire? The Head dress man pointed at the ocean and then at me. He was asking if the ships were with us? I shook my head and a worried look crossed his face. A small boat with a few Spanish soldiers in it was coming ashore. Victoria went up to meet them. The look of surprise on their face as they saw a Celtic looking Princess in a exotic land. She spoke to them fluently and after a few minutes returned to me to tell me what they'd said.

_So theses men are Spanish explorers. They've come to conquer this land._

_No way! This is my land. I'm their God and I can't leave now. _I said stubbornly.

Victoria stood toe to toe with me and looked me in the eyes.

_James. We can't stay here, I can't stay here. We're nomads we don't settle down. We might return in a few hundred years but were leaving now._

I might have been the leader of our coven but Victoria always got her way with me. She didn't do anything that she didn't want to do. There was no point arguing. I walked over to the man with the head dress. He still had a worried look on his face. I smiled at the Spanish and nodded yes to him. A smile crossed his face and he turned to the Spanish. He bowed low in the sand and everyone else followed his example. By now we had slipped into the forest. We began to run and didn't stop till we were back to the river Victoria had killed the girl. Victoria smiled at me.

_James I know your sad you didn't get to rule an Empire of savages, but look on the bright side. You still have me._

Victoria laughed at her poor attempt to cheer me up. Her laugh was like the sweet chime of bells. I smiled back at her. I did still have Victoria. Our coven of two.


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys if you didn't already know the first two chapters were from James point of view. This isn't much of a chapter cause it's really late but I thought Victoria should step up..**

**If I haven't said it before I not Stephine Meyer, just to let you know unless you thought that without a disclaimer I wrote the book. Sorry for the confusion (*I'm being sarcastic:P) This is the first and last time I will write one....Anyway continues directly from Ch.2...**

We had stayed in those wood for days.

Last night we hadn't eaten.

We had talked and kissed and loved.

We told stories of the past.

Stories of heart-break and love.

I told him about my first love.

Ben.

I had met him in Italy.

He was a Vampyre.

He had changed me.

He called me Venice, said I had stolen his heart.

He carved statues of me

He painted me naked

He was me love, my world.

He left.

Nothing, he just left and I never saw him again.

James hadn't said anything when I was telling my story. I was nervous, I didn't want him to be jealous. He was my everything now. I hadn't thought of Ben that way in a long time. Not since that day....

James looked in my eyes.

_Thank you._

He had asked for my history. He had wanted honesty. The Fates were smiling at me night. I hadn't thought of anyone this way since Ben.

Loneliness is the worst fear for Vampyres. Forever alone.

James reached over and held my neck.

He kissed me passionately.

We made love that night under the silent trees of South America.

Forever in time.


	4. Chapter 4

**The story is back to James now. I just want to let people know that I write Vampyre on purpose because it looks cooler. Please review I love to hear what you think. Well you don't have to, but if you want to rate it or slate it feel free!:) I dedicate this to the Dream Team+ the super deadly emo child! xoxox luv u guys.3 I just realised I wrote " left,Right." Its wasn't intentional. honest. hehe**

Three weeks had passed since Victoria had told me that story about her sire Ben.

I know I shouldn't be worrying. She is with me now, not him. We had been travelling for a while now. I was going through the motions of life. Run, hunt, feed. I was, but I wasn't. My mind was consumed by Ben and Victoria together.

Vic was a smart girl, she knew what she wanted and she wasn't pressured into anything. If she didn't want to be with me she would have left. Right?

She said it herself, she had loved him.

_He was my love, my world._

What if he hadn't left? Would she have still been with him? No doubt, and I would have been cold and dead in the ground. The first day we had met she had said I was her everything. Was she lying? She was my everything. I would rather burn in hell than lose her now.

Not after more than 2 hundred years together.

Could I stop loving her because of this.

I honestly didn't know the answer.

It was frightening how jealous I was of her words.

Those words threatened to tear me apart from the inside out.

_He was my love, my everything._

It was night time now. We both were in black cloaks. It was raining and foggy.

We were in France, the year was 1673. Only last week we had been in Africa.

Victoria had received a urgent message from some old friends.

_Venice. my dear._

_I hope you are well._

_Please come to Paris, France urgently._

_Come as soon as possible._

I had asked her why they called her Venice, like he did? She looked embarrassed and turned away.

She told me that everyone had called her that back then.

She hadn't spoken of it since.

Come to think of it, she had hardly spoken all week.

I had been to wrapped up in my own tormented thoughts to notice.

I turned to Victoria.

She was leaning against a stone wall.

She carried a red rose in her hands, a pre-organized signal.

She was staring at the black clouds, lost in thought.

_Vic, I.._

I was cut off in my question by the arrival of the old friend.

_Venice Darling. So glad you could cume! Come we must move quickly, no time to waiste._

_Honey, It's wonderful to see you again. Before we go I must introduce you to James. My love._

The way she looked at me made me feel guilty for ever thinking anything bad about her. I smiled back at her reassuringly. I then turned to Honey to introduce myself. Honey was a odd Vampyre. She was a very short woman with curly black hair. She was very rounded, the type that swayed from side to side when they walked. She talked with a strong French accent. Her clothes were bright and expensive. That told me she was high up in society. On her face she wore a distasteful smile. She was the type of person to look down on everyone for breathing her air. She was staring at the wall behind my head, looking as if she was trying to solve a hard sum.

_Hello, Honey. James._

I said to her rudely to break her trance. I held out me hand to shake. She touched it lightly and said _scharmed _without enthusiasm. She turned quickly and began to make her way down the foggy street. Victoria pulled me along behind her.

_This is goin to cause problemz. _

I heard her mumble to herself as she made her way through the masses of humans. We eventually came to a non- discript door. On closer inspection, it was made of black metal. Honey knocked on the door and the latch opened. Two menacing eyes stared out at us. They nodded up and down and the latches of the door crashed open.

I stepped inside with an awful sense of foreboding. Something felt strange.

I wanted to leave.

I felt sick with worry, Something bad was going to happen.

The only thing that kept me there was Victoria's calming hand around mine.

I walked reluctantly out of the hall and into the main room.

From the size of it , it looked like it took up the whole front of the house.

There was about ten Vampyres in the room. They all looked up when we walked in. Some looked bored, other watched are path through the room with curious eyes. The room had grey walls and floor. It was rounded in shape and had large wooden benches fitting to the curves of the wall. Honey sat down on one. We did the same. In the middle of the room was a fire hearth. I sat staring in wonder at why they would need a fire when a second door opened.

It was the same colour as the wall and was invisible on first glance.

A man stepped into the room with a shy smile on his face.

He had olive skin and glossy black hair .

He had stubble on his chin, and curiously his eyes were golden instead of crimson.

He had a kind mouth which was turned up at the corners, like he was enjoying a private joke.

He wore casual pastel coloured clothes.

Everyone in the room had gone silent.

I looked over at Victoria. Her eyes were filled with shock.

She reached her hand towards the man, opening and closing her mouth.

She was speechless.

_Hi Victoria._

His voice was deep and calming. He took a step towards her and she stood up slowly. Her voice shook with emotion when she spoke.

_Ben?_

_There was no words for this, no words. Life was over for me._

**I know what you must be thinking! Oww my God! well so was I. You know I start this story off and it just continues by its self. Don't ask me what going to happen in the next chapter, I have got the foggiest idea! anyway Bye for now xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok in this chapter I do a bit from vic and james point of view. This is so sad I kept frowning as I wrote it. Sorry about that, but I'm determined to write a happy chapter next, I even have something good in mind (shock horror). Just wait and see. Anyway back to depression and mad jealousy. Get into the frame of mind....*Bad, bad, Evil, depressed, lonely. Ok now start!:P**

James

Ben?

How could this be?

When? Where? What was going on?

My visioned blurred and feeling left me.

I was numb.

Did she love him?

She stood up and rushed into his arms without shame. They embraced and he lent in and smelt her hair. I loved the smell of her hair. It was like wild flowers in summer rain.

I couldn't take this. My head was splitting apart.

I loved her but I didn't.

I hated him but I didn't.

It was so confusing. I had to get away. I got up from the bench and stumbled to the door. I couldn't really remember but I think I mumbled I needed some air. I saw the look on Victoria's face and I nearly turned back. Nearly.

I was running before I had passed the thresh hold.

She could be worried if she wanted to, she could be guilty and lonely.

I had to leave.

I was in the forest in a matter of minutes, but I kept going.

I was going to leave.

The sun was going down and twilight crept in.

I stopped running to look at it.

The clouds had parted and the fog had lifted. As the sun fell in the sky a pink hue was set on the clouds. Shadows began to appear around trees. I sat down, resting against a trunk. The roots turned up to create an armchair for me.

I looked at the sky and remembered my old life, what I had been.

I had been a monster. I killed in the name of religion, of liberty.

I held my head in my hand and cried dry, tearless sobs.

After death I had a life, with Victoria.

How could I even think bad about her for all she had done for me.

Two hundred years of being together and this is what I show of myself when things get tough.

I should be ashamed.

I decided that I would leave for a while, give her some time with Ben without me interrupting.

She deserved that much from me. I turned around and slowly walked into the woods. The loneliness in my heart swallowed me up as the light faded from view.

Victoria.

Ben?

It was impossible. He was gone. Wiped from the face of the earth body and soul.

I thought I was in a dream but then I realised that I had never had a dream, and never would.

I went to hug Ben.

It was amazing, he felt so real.

I felt the way I had felt back then.

Giddy, expecting the unexpected, always on edge.

Then other memories started to float back.

My voice calling his name in that big cold house.

The panic I had felt for his safety when there was no reply.

What a fool I'd been.

There was no note, only a witness saying that she had seen him leave the village with all his belongings.

I could feel the anger and betrayal building in my throat like I was going to vomite.

I pushed out of his hug and turned to James.

For the last week I had seen the jealousy building in him.

I thought he would eventually calm down, so I left him alone to think it through.

I realised I had been deadly wrong.

I saw hatred in his eyes as he looked at me.

He stood and rushed for the door.

I let him go and felt my soul shatter into a thousand pieces.

I fell to the floor, my eyes never leaving the door.

He never came back.

It had turned Twilight as I followed his trail to the forest.

I looked into it's blackness.

I was desperate to find James and tell him everything.

I was just about to run through the forest after hid trail when I stopped.

I remember that look he gave me and decided he wouldn't want to see me.

I would be the last person he would want to see.

I shouldn't have taken him to France.

I shouldn't have told him about Ben.

He was my on and only. Yes, Ben had sired me but the loved I had felt for him was more of a dear friend. We had never had a physical relationship.

James, he was different. I had never told him this but the moment I saw him on the battle field all those years ago I was in love. He hated all that love at first sight crap but it was true. I would love him till the day I get ripped apart.

I was still staring at the woods, but I had lost hope. It had gone dark now and I knew he wasn't coming back. I walked back to Honey and Ben. They were waiting for me with worried looks. Ben stood up to try and give me a comforting embrace, but I shrugged him off with distaste.

_Venice Darling. I so sorry for what I did. I know that will never be enough though._

I looked at him blankly, but he decided to ignore this and smiled at me warmly.

_I don't want your apologies or your sympathy. I want you to take back what your doing to James. Take it all back. Make him forget, Forget about you like you did about me._

It surprised Ben that I was shouting. I was done with him, I wanted James. Now.

_Ven. Please listen. I'm so sorry and I'm going to tell you everything. _

I looked at him with distaste. He was going to tell me everything and then I was going to leave him just like he had done to me and find James, my love.

_Go on then, enlighten me!_

I sat on a bench with my arms crossed.

He would tell me everything.


	6. Chapter 6

James

I had been in the forest all night, thinking things over. The sun was coming up now and the light drizzle that had started last night pick up to heavy rain. I looked at the sky. The clouds were bleached orange and a faint rainbow was in the sky.

I was hungry. I lay on the wet ground clutching my stomache. My throat was raw and I could hear the pumping blood of the early risers in the village far away.

I was in a clearing in the forest, the trees were spread out to form a wobbly eight shape.

I sighed, I told myself I had waited in the forest because I had to prepare myself for moving on, leaving, but I was really seeing if Victoria had followed me into the forest. To look for me.

She never showed. I closed my eyes and asked which direction she was in. She was still south-west, in the village.

I stood up, I was going to the village. I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew I had to see that she was happy before I could leave her with Ben.

She had to be happy.

Victoria

Ben had told me everything last night. I still wasn't sure about how I felt about him but I was glad to get an answer to the question of his disappearance.

He said he had been a Vampyre for many hundreds of years before he had changed me. He had seen a lot in life, done a lot of things. When he changed he hadn't questioned Vampyre nature.

Killed without mercy, regret.

But he had seen many great wars and death.

He said he couldn't live like that anymore, "humans have the right to survive in this world as much as we do," I quote.

The day he had disappeared a traveler had arrived at our little village. He said he had been surviving on animal blood for 2 years before then.

The traveler was a young women, very beautiful.

He had smelt her the moment she came near the village.

Her blood was the must mouth-watering thing he had every smelt before.

Ben said he was well able to ignore the blood of the town folk by now, but that woman.

That womans blood was something else. It called to him and he nearly killed her in the middle of the street. He said he had to leave, he had to protect himself and the Vampyre race.

I looked into his eyes, I remembered when they used to sparkle.

They were dull now, lifeless.

Everything that I had loved about him was gone.

I was happy that this mystery was solved, I didn't love him.

Never again.

James

I was in the village, I'd been here for about 3 hours. It didn't matter how hard I tried but I couldn't knock on the door.

Suddenly I realised.

I was scared.

It shocked me, I had never been scared of anything in my life.

Not death or pain or hell.

I was scared of what I'd find. Would I find her happy?

I had to know though. If I left now I'd would always wonder. I wasn't a coward, I would face this.

I went and knocked on the door.

Victoria

I had been her for nearly a day now and I was avoiding Ben as much as possible. It got awkward after the standard What you been doing the last hundred years?

I stayed in the front room. The smells in the room changed all of a sudden. It felt like James was close. I wasn't aloud to leave in the daytime because of the risk of exposure. Why wasn't he coming in? Was he going to stand outside all day?

I was getting restless, I wanted to see him.

About 3 hours later there was a soft tap on the door. My dead heart jumped. I flew to the door and wrenched it off the hinges.

There he was. James looked shyly at me.

I beamed at him an threw my arms around his neck. He was hesitant at first but hugged me back.

_I so sorry. I never thought he would come back. I love you, only you._

I urgently whispered in his ear. He kissed me back. James let me go and looked into my eyes. He smiled at me devilishly.

_I think we should leave, but before we do I have something to do._

He stalked past me, into the house. Inside James walked into the second room were Ben was sitting, praying by a bed. James called his name and he looked up. James smashed his face with an angry fist. It sounded like rocks colliding. Ben slumped into the bed, looking slightly dizzy.

_I know it doesn't do anything, but God I feel better!_

James laughed loudly and hugged me round the waist.

Linked together we walked back outside. The sun was going down. I looked up an James and kissed his neck.

I loved him so much it hurt.

He realised my waist and took my hand. We walked off into the sunset, giggling at our Reunion.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, i know its really short and its not finished and it took me like a zillion years to write it but i have the worst case of writers block. plus mocks next week so no more internet or life till its over!anyway here it is, just a taster.!**

Vic sat across from me on the train.

I found it had to keep from chuckling. She was wearing a big expensive dress, which took up most of the cabin.

Her copper hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a top hat tilted jauntily to the side.

Vic started at me angrily daring me to laugh and then she'd bring out the big guns, my fugly outfit. I wore a jesters outfit. It had puffy sleeves and was embroidered with intricate patterns. I felt like a fool and wanted to go barefoot. I had no idea how this stupid clothes were fashionable, but everyone on the train in high class was wearing them.

We sat silently waiting impatiently to get off the train. It was intolerable. I could run twice as fast as this train, but we had to travel with the cattle.

There was a masquerade ball in Venice tomorrow and we had to be inconspicuous. The scenery floated by slowly like a dull rotating picture.

We were in our own cabin and Victoria was looking through the door at the other cabin. I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

By the look of him I knew he was a Vampyre. He had soft blonde hair and his face was full of wisdom. He wore a costume like mine, except with bluish tones. I knew he was going to the ball to.

Victoria stood up quickly. She smoothed out her dress and went to the door into the hallway.

_Vic what are you doing?_

She silenced me with her hand and opened the door of the opposite cabin. The man looked up unsurprised and calm. I wondered what she was doing? I shuddered at the thought of it being another ex-boyfriend, but kept me mouth shut knowing the trouble it had caused last time. She sat on the seat opposite him and smiled at me.

_Hello Carlisle. Long time, no see!_

The man called Carlisle smiled and kissed her waiting hand. My stomache churned and I felt my lunch coming back. It was another bloody boyfriend!

_The last time I saw you was in Volterra more than 500 years ago. I was sad when you never joined, anyway let it be the past. How are you my dear?_

I was confused. Volterra? He must have been part of the Voltuiri. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out of the door.

_Hello Carlisle. I'm James._

We shook hands. I felt his stony grip in mine. We sat in Carlisle's cabin for the rest of the journey. He told us stories about his past. He had left the order a few years back and was now going to Venice for the ball before he headed to America to start afresh. We told him about our journeys.

We told him how we first met.

About the strange Empires and savage wars we had encountered. The train began to slow. Carlisle looked out the window at the platform coming into view. I turned to Victoria and stood up to get the bags.

_Come on Vic. It's show-time!_

**I will think of something just you wait. I just want to add...... wraithlike doesn't like to be hugged. so dont hug her, dont even virtual hug her. no, no stop that! hehe xxx please review if you have the time i love reading it!**


	8. Chapter 8

I just wanted to say that I have a new story in the works. Its called " Its a Vampire eat Vampire world." And you should check it out. Sorry if you opened this and thought you were getting a story about James and Victoria but I have hit a dead end at the moment. Its like when i was in my French mocks and I thought everything was Demain, but it wasn't. Anyway what I mean is I have loads of ideas for my new story if you guys like it. Thanks xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy cow you don't know how sorry I am for making you guys wait that long for this. I would understand if you shun me. But I think I have a good excuse. Last week I went to Venice! I know, right. And it was the perfect inspiration for this chapter. I'm going to update sooner from now on, i was out of line before. Anyway here it is. Enjoy xoxoxox**

**Vic POV **

Venice. We had finally arrived. James sat next to me in our private boat as we slowly made our way into the lively city. We were the last ones to arrive, Carlisle had left on an earlier boat saying he would see us soon.

The city was beautiful at night. The stars reflected of the water causing everything to sparkle. As we approached the castle I saw a drunken couple in costume laughing at the waters edge, unaware of are boat.

Thats when I first say the castle. It was called the _Basilica di San Marco. _It had four arches showing the grand stain glass windows. There was a dim light coming from somewhere inside. The main arch held the front door. Above the door was a painting of god in vivid gold leaf. In it God was banishing the devil from the door telling him not to enter. I smiled at the irony of that. But the most amazing thing was that it was right at the waters edge so there was a perfect reflection in the still water. The statues on the arched roof were twice as impressive. It would have made me cry if I could have.

Our boat came to a stop and James offered me his hand.

I smiled lovingly at him.

He was mine, I thought. He tried so hard to make me happy. I gently kissed his cheek.

Inside the grand hall there was loud music floating towards us.

_It's show time, James._

I giggled as he spun me, causing my dress to billow out.

We entered the main hall.

All around us were couples locked in embraces, spinning in time to the music.

The room was dimly light with a thousand candles placed in a row at the far wall. A small group of violinists stood in the corner, their song was dark and empowering and captured the mood of the dance.

James took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

We floated through the crowd, perfectly timing our moves with one another. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we swayed as the song drifted to nothing. His body was warm against mine.

As the song drifted out the room erupted in chatter. People were choosing their partner for the next song. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turned.

From the look of him I knew he was a Vampyre. His long black hair hung in dreadlocks. He pushed one back over his shoulder. He wore a green and gold suit with a white puffy shirt. The matching gold on his mask brought out the rich chocolate of his skin.

_May I have this dance fair Lady._

He had a strong French accent. I looked at James to see if he agreed and he nodded in approval. I took the strange mans had and we walked onto the dance floor as the next song began.

_What is your name my dear?_

_Victoria. And yours sir?_

_I am Laurent._

_Its a pleasure, Laurent._

We spun and danced with grace. I caught a glimpse of James with a girl over at the far end of the hall.

He was looking at me, he was smiling.

He seemed to approve of Laurent.

_So Victoria. Do you belong to a coven?_

_Why Yes I do. Me and James, thats our coven._

_Oww. That man you were dancing with?_

I nodded and smiled. I looked at Laurent, he smiled at me shyly.

_Victoria, I know I am a stranger to you and what I'm going to ask is very presumptuous but is your coven set at the number two?_

I stared at him for a minute. I was confused as to what he wanted.

_Laurent....Are you asking me to join our coven?_

_You see my dear. I am a nomad. I have been for almost 90 years. I'm very lonely....._

He stopped and looked away from me. Embarrassed at his own words.

_Laurent...._( didn't continue till he looked up)_ ...We'd be happy to share our company with you. I have a feeling we will be firm friends._

Laurent smiled joyously and our dancing continued with more furiosity then before.

I finally caught up with James. He had heard our conversation and he offered his hand to laurent.

They shook and we all smiled, glowing in the light of new friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the start of the Twilight thingy. I think that they'll be starting to mix up with the cullens next chapter, I dunno I'll see how it goes. This chapter is showing more of their animal side. Theres a character in it thats from moonlight, if you know it youll get what I mean by sluty!**

**Hoowoo it 5 pages long! Which is really kool for me!**

VPOV

Laurent looked at me, I looked at James, James looked at Laurent.

_What were we going to do now?_

One crazy weekend had turned into something none of us could handle.

*Flashback- 2 days earlier.

It was a glorious day. James and I sat next to the lake casting sparkles in the waves. This was our home. 40 years earlier we had stumbled onto this tavern hidden away in the woods. Its was an abandoned woodcutters home who had probably died a while before we arrived. There had been dust everywhere.

The tavern looked over a beautiful clear water lake.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was heaven!

Behind me I heard angry footsteps approaching. I didn't bother to look up, he was just in another one of his moods. He plodded himself between me and James and huffed.

Trying to get our attention he huffed again.

I sighed, A mournful sigh.

_Laurent, whats wrong with you this time?_

Laurent put his hand to his head and moaned.

_Ughhhh. I'm hungry V. I was looking all morning but there is no hikers like you promised! Can you not see me going pale! I will die from the thirst. _

_Laurent!... You are grating on my last nerve! You eat last night for gawds sake! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!_

Laurent looked at his shoes like a child who had just been told he couldn't have any chocolate.

_What? _I sighed.

_WHAT? _ Protested Laurent. _I said nothing! _

_I know you have something else to say so just spit it out already!_

_........(.O_o ) Okay... I think..... I Think we've been here to long! That's right I said it. I hate staying in one place. I feel hungry all the time!....We ALWAYS order take out. I never get to catch my own food any more. And I'm bored of the boardgames that are in the house. We can only play SCRABBLE sooooo mucH!!!_

Laurent have heaving when he finished and I sat there and took it. He was right, ........We had been playing to much scrabble.

I stared at him angrily.

_You're right. I think we should move on. _James spoke up at last.

I was shocked. James always sided with me in an argue unless he felt really strongly about something.

_Okay fine then. Pack your stuff................. I'll be in in a minute._

I sat down on the bank and looked out at the lake. I would never admit it but I was really sad we were leaving. This lake, this house reminded me so much of my human life. Granted it so long ago but I still hung on tightly to some of those memories. Like our old home, which was also on a lake. I gradually got up and walked back to the house.

_Goodbye, _ I thought.

****

We had travelled all night long and finally we arrived at the nearest city. Port Angeles.

_Thank Gawd we're here! I'm starving._

Me and James chuckled at that. We made our way into the heart of the town looking for something to eat. We wanted to celebrate the move. We wanted somewhere crowded, dark and lots of fun.

Not to long later we found ourselves in a nightclub. It was dark, sweaty and the music pumped up through the floor. I felt the virbrations take over my body, the bass pumped. The strobe light spun around giving the whole place an electric vibe.

_Its Perfect. _ I mouthed over the music, rubbing my hands together in anticipation.

Random Guy POV.

I sat on the bright red leather couch and tightly clutched the beer in my hand. Work had been a bitch today. I grunted and tried to shake it off.

I needed a distraction. I wanted to find a one night stand, for a night feel something different, something hawt!

All of a sudden I say the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen enter the club.

Her hair was a firey red which tumbled down her shoulder.

When the light hit her she shone like an angel. She was wearing a tight black dress which hugged her amazing curves. I was slightly aware that I was drooling but I didn't care. I wanted her. She looked over at me with curious eyes and my heart stopped. She laughed and spoke to the man beside her.

She started making her way towards me. I sat there nervously trying not to look at her approach, but failing.

_Hi. _She said to me when she got close enough.

_I'm Victoria. And you?_

_Ppp...Peter. _I eventually spluttered out.

Victoria leaded in close to me and sniffed the air. She then made a yummy sound. It must hair been the new linx I was wearing. Irresistible!

Suddenly she pushed me onto the coach. I sat up winded and surprised. She sat on top of me preventing my escape. I started to feel nervous, but I didn't know why.

She kissed me softly and then lent down to whisper in my ear.

_You smell so nice lets see how you taste._

I only had time to think _What? _Before the pain began.

JPOV

Only me and Laurent could hear the mans dieing screams over the music. I flexed my neck.

_Its going to be a good night._

I wasn't as subtle as Victoria. Before anybody could blink I had the nearest woman in my arms with my teeth in her neck. A few people noticed and gave us dirty looks but they kept on dancing. Not wanting to get involved with whatever "_it"_ was. When I had finished her I moved onto another and then another.

Because of the music most people didn't know what was happening.

For about and hour me, Victoria and Laurent polished off a quarter of the night club population.

It was 12 o'clock and the the light came on and the music stopped.

People all around started to focus on reality again. The screams started as the dead were noticed. Victoria looked at me with alarm.

They couldn't be aloud leave. Those before had thought we were just rough dancers or giving love bites to random people in the crowd. Which was weird but nobody wanted to get involved. This was different, they knew what we were.

Laurent locked the door before anyone could escape.

We started to advance on the terrified crowd. They weren't going to live to see tomorrow.

***

*Present Day

VPOV

Laurent looked at me, I looked at James, James looked at Laurent.

_What were we going to do now?_

One crazy weekend had turned into something none of us could handle. At last count there were 200 bodies. All I had wanted was something fun to get my mind of depression. This would attract attention. The police would come looking for missing person in 24 hours. Anybody with a brain could see they had been bled to death. It would be world wide news and then the voltuiri would come.

They would come for us and we would die. It was that simple.

I looked at James with terror in my eyes.

To my surprise James wasn't upset. He had his idea face on.

_James, aren't you worried about this? This is to big for us! The Voltuiri will..._

_Be quiet for a second, I'm thinking....................._

I waited impatiently for him to think.

All of a sudden James took out his phone and dialed a number. I tried to ask him what he was doing but he held up his hand to silence me. Typical man, he was a pig!

Some one picked up on the other end.

_Hi Simon. It's James.......Yeh......Anyway could you give me the cleaners number. I have a bit of a mess.......Yeh............Nah, It's all gone now......K, see you dude. Bye._

I looked at James stunned to silence.

_So?......_

_Oww yeah, sorry. I had an idea. We could call the cleaners. _

_*O_o...._

_The Cleaners are this like Vampire meal cleaning team. If a vampire gets to messy with their food they call them to clean it up._

_Okay,.......(*raised eyebrows)......I trust you.....Laurent have you got anything to say on the matter?_

_Nope....O_o_

_Whats up with you two? Okay well I was talking to Simon the other day( my friend) and he mentioned it in a passing about this NEW service that has helped him a lot._

_Oww. _ We both said together. At least the 'new' part shed some light on the mystery of why we had never heard of them.

Jame's phone beeped. He dialed the number and we all waited in anticipation for the cleaners to pick up.

***  
I didn't know whether to be relieved or torrorfied when the cleaners arrived. They were a team of woman Vampires, all wearing tight, black leather. They looked like they were going to a bachelor party. I I glared as the the leading whore started sizing James up. Oww no that bitch didn't!

I was going to rip her throat out when Laurent, seeing my distress grabbed me by the waist.

_Yep this is a problem, Its lucky you called us when you did. _

She had a clipboard and was writing something on in. She pushed her boobs together and smiled seductively at him. I screamed at her in my head, _Whore! Slut! Big Foot! Monster! BITCHHHH!!!!_

_Leave the clean up to us. _She winked at James._ I think it would be wise for yous to leave town. Just remember to come back and see me. _She grabbed his arm and I nearly broke away from Laurent but he held strong.

James shoved her of gently, making sure it didn't look like a snub because her crush for him meant we got this free.

Before she could flirt anymore I had pulled Laurent and James out the door. We would have to leave now. I guess it was back to being nomadic.


End file.
